


MMOM10 - Time Out

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can see the strain in Bill and so he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM10 - Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

It was supposed to be Primeval today, but the fic would just not tell me where it was going. I hate it when that happens, but this one demanded to be written :D

 **Title:** MMOM10 - Time Out  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Summary:** Tom can see the strain in Bill and so he does something about it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,194  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Tom could tell Bill was in pain. Even if he hadn't been able to feel it at the back of his brain, he would have known by the slight tightening around Bill's eyes. Of course Bill was trying to shield him from it; that was another clue. Usually Bill was as open to him as a magazine sitting on the table in front of him, but at the moment he was getting what he referred to as edited Bill. There was no way that Bill could hide it all, but, given what Tom was feeling, he knew that Bill had to be feeling a lot worse.

It had been a mad few weeks full of meetings and recording sessions and more meetings. They had literally been flying all over the globe and what with the worry about the whole stalker business and their mum and just everything, it was too much. Bill needed help and Tom was well aware he was the only one who could give it.

They were on their way to yet another meeting, but, as soon as they stepped out of the car, Tom decided that they were going to be late. Bill smiled through the autograph signing for the few fans that had somehow figured out where they would be, but Tom could see the big cracks in the act. As they went to go inside the big building, he caught Tobi's arm.

"We need a time out," he said simply and flicked his eyes to the men's room in the lobby of the building.

Tobi took one look at Bill and nodded.

Their whole staff was aware of why these things were necessary and as Tobi went to make sure the toilets were free, Tom walked up to David.

"We're going to be late," he told their manager, "or Bill's going to crack. Can you think of an excuse?

"I'll call up and tell them Bill ate something that slightly disagreed with him," David replied without balking at all and pulled out his phone.

"Thanks," Tom replied and then, confident that everything was in hand, he walked over to where Georg was chatting quietly with Bill.

"What's the hold up?" Bill asked, doing a very good acting job that would have fooled anyone except those who knew him very well.

"We are," Tom replied and slipped his hand into the crook of Bill's arm as he saw Tobi come out of the men's and nod; "we're fixing you before we go any further."

Bill's eyes opened in surprise.

"We can't," Bill replied quietly, "someone will see."

"Taken care of," Tom said and guided Bill in the right direction.

No matter what the general opinion of most of the world was about Bill, he didn't expect the whole universe to revolve around him, and, although it wasn't the first time they'd had to take emergency measures, Bill always tried to object. The thing was, Bill was more special than anyone outside their circle would ever know, which in turn made his and Tom's relationship more special as well. Bill was empathic and had been since the day he was born. Tom was empathic as well, but in a quirk of nature that left them perfectly balanced, only with Bill.

There was no way a human mind, even one born to it, could take the emotions of everyone around them all the time, and Tom was Bill's filter. They were so close they were often like one person and if Bill concentrated on Tom he could shut out the rest. There were little rituals through out their whole lives that reaffirmed the bond between them, touching and communicating so that Bill was not overwhelmed, but sometimes they required something more.

"Tom," Bill said as the men's room door closed behind them, "we can't, not here."

"Tobi's checked for covert security," Tom replied and gently manoeuvred Bill so his twin was standing against the wall, "there are no illegal cameras in here and he won't let anyone in."

Then he kissed Bill.

When they were small they had simply never been apart. Their bond had reaffirmed itself all the time, but as they had grown, things had changed. People let two small boys cling to each other, but they would not allow the same for two slightly older boys. Their situation had been difficult for a little while, but then they had hit puberty and they had discovered the best way of focussing Bill onto Tom that they had ever had. They had their lucky stars to thank for a mother who had seen her unique children and understood their needs, or their lives could have been very different indeed.

As soon as their lips touched, Bill sagged against him and all pretence died. Edited Bill vanished and Tom felt what was really going on with his twin. The battering Bill was taking from all the feelings around him became very clear and Tom pushed their bodies close.

"Oh Bill," he said as the kiss broke, "you shouldn't try to hide this."

"I thought I could handle it," Bill replied, looking just a little broken.

Tom kissed his twin again and poured his love down their connection.

"That's what I'm for," he replied and he fully believed that.

They were created in each other's image, almost completely identical and Tom had decided a long time ago that the only reason they had split from being the same creature was that a higher power had looked down and realised a person as unique as Bill could not survive without one as unique as him. The empathy made Bill the perfect performer; he could rile up the crowd by knowing exactly what to do when. With those he knew very well, Bill could also share the elation of such moments and Georg and Gustav had been treated to that on many occasions. The problem was that life was not all good feelings.

"Open up," Tom said, slowly kissing down Bill's neck, "let me in."

They were empathic with each other all the time, it was their natural state of being, but they could be closer than that as well. They could go one step further and it involved focusing all of Bill's abilities onto Tom. Tom's were always on Bill, but nature had not seen fit to make it true the other way around. They could not maintain the more intense connection for long, but it would rebalance them, making sure that Bill was more focused on Tom than the rest of the world and in turn giving Bill the buffer he needed to function properly.

"I'm trying," Bill replied, sounding breathless as Tom quickly released the button and flies on his twin's jeans.

When it got this bad, when everything was pressing in on Bill, it took work to build their bond back to its full level and there was only one way they could do it. Intimacy on a physical level opened up intimacy on a mental one and they had been lovers for almost as long as they had understood what that really meant. It had started with almost innocent touches and grown as their knowledge of sex had grown. The details of what they did to affirm their bond were their own, but no one who knew their secret was in any doubt that they were together.

"Just relax," Tom said, pushing his hand down Bill's boxers and wrapping his long fingers around the slowly hardening shaft inside, "I've got you."

Usually Bill was anything but passive, but when it had reached the point they were at now, Tom was always fully in control. He knew how to skirt his twin's automatic defences, the ones that Bill had thrown up in a desperate attempt to stop the overload coming from the outside. Tom knew how to pass those barriers and then how to sure them up by focussing Bill only onto him.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking Bill slowly and drawing a small moan from his brother.

Already he could feel Bill opening to him even more than usual. The sex removed the last mental distance between them and then all Tom had to do was redirect Bill's abilities onto him.

Bill's hands grasped at his arms, clinging to him as he carefully pulled Bill from his underwear. It never took long to make Bill hard, not when Tom wanted it, and he let his eyes dance down his twin's body to the swollen cock in his hand. Bill moaned again at the flood of arousal that the sight set off in Tom and that swept through both of them.

"I think I love you best like this," he whispered, still stroking the long, hard cock, "when you need me the most; when you're completely open to me."

Bill whimpered in reply, eyes that had fallen shut opening for a moment and looking into his before falling shut again. Sometimes he could re-establish enough of their bond just by bringing Bill off, but it had gone too far this time. Bill was too open to the rest of the world and the only thing that would bring them back together was mutual gratification. Even as he let his fingers glide over the head of Bill's cock, spreading the beads of pre-come down over Bill's needy shaft, he quickly released the fastenings on his own trousers.

He was as hard as Bill, it was impossible not to be with their arousals mixing so freely. With one hand he pulled his t-shirts out of the way and then he pushed himself as close to Bill as he could and wrapped his other hand around both of their cocks. He moaned as well now at the intense feelings running through him only magnified by bouncing through both of them.

"Tomi," Bill whined quietly, desperately.

Tom let go of the last of his defences, the last instinctive mental processes to keep himself separate, and he began to move his fingers and his hips. He kept then together with most of his hand, but used his index finger to tease Bill's head even as he thrust slowly so their cocks rubbed against each other. It was amazing and intense and the little, almost, choking sound that Bill made in response gave audio confirmation of what he was feeling from his twin.

Bill was coming apart. Under his ministrations Bill was losing himself and letting go. As their arousal built they were becoming more and more one being with two minds, but one soul. It didn't matter whose body was whose anymore as feelings and sensations moved between them as if they were one body. This was their connection at it rawest and they needed it as desperately as air.

When they came it was like an explosion going off as far as Tom was concerned and for a split second he had a glimpse of his twin's mind. Not the feelings and sometimes sensations that passed between them all the time, but the thoughts behind them. It was something they were only allowed in moments of intensity, pain and pleasure, and Tom took it all in for as long as he could. They were two people with two minds, but at times like these sometimes Tom wished they were of one mind. It felt so right even as it faded away.

He came back to himself slowly, panting and leaning against Bill who was still clinging to him. The balance was back, he could feel it, just the hum of the outside coming from Bill rather than the clawing it had been.

"I wish it too," Bill said quietly as they remained still for what seemed like ages, "but I love that you are you too."

Tom looked into his twin's eyes and smiled.

"I love that you are you as well," he said and leaned in for a quick kiss. "We're one when we need to be, I can live with that, besides, you'd only mess up the guitar chords."

Bill smiled as well then, eyes free from pain and gave him a little shove in retaliation. It was not a new conversation, they had spoken of it many times as they grew more and more into their own people. When they were small they had been closer to the same blueprint, but the older they became, the more the world showed them things, the more they were not quite the same. Once it had bothered them both, but they had long since come to realise that nothing would ever break them apart and at a fundamental level they were closer than any two human beings could be.

Tom would be there for Bill and Bill would be there for Tom. That was the way of things and Tom was never letting that change.

"Come on," he said, reaching for the paper towels to clean themselves up, "time to be professional."

Bill laughed at that.

"Yeah, like you know the meaning of the word," Bill teased and Tom just grinned because he was happy to see Bill back on form.

**The End**


End file.
